Bloody Goddess and the Shape Shifter
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: It is a third story in Bloody Goddess universe. This time our heros decided to leave Nordic lands and travel across the world. They stop in a tavern in Karpathos and are kept captive. Who is their oppressor? Do they flee alive? Check for yourself. One shot. Kigo.


**Bloody Goddess and the Shape Shifter**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, don't sue._

Sigyn, the Nordic Goddess, who killed her own husband and was now crossing the lands with her new companion, Kimberley, was sick of her home lands. She desired to leave Scandinavia for centuries, but something always kept her put. Though Gods were good to her. She met a lovely woman, who has changed her life for good. She was not a loner anymore in her solitude. As they were crossing the lands Kimberley helped random people, who were grateful. Sigyn understood the weird experience of gratefulness. She saw that people were very godlike. Even though they were mortal and usually helpless. Now, after very long journey when Sigyn and Kim were camping on the border of their land the new idea popped into their heads.

"Princess…" Shego began the conversation as they sat by the fireplace and prepped their food. "Have you ever thought of leaving North and going South? To see how life's down there?" She asked. Kim seemed as if she thought about it.

"Of course I did." Kim finally answered. "Why are you asking?"

"Well… I just… I am really tempted. The border is so close. Maybe we should go and see the world?" Sigyn said.

"I don't want to anger Odin anymore. And Thor and… and the rest of Asgard." Kim said anxiously.

"Then don't. Just come with me. It's not like you have to stay up North for the rest of your existence, right?" Shego made a pretty good point. Kim smiled at it.

"All right then. We'll travel South in the morning." Kim agreed.

So they did. As soon as the first beams of the sunlight rose above the horizon Kim and Shego packed their belongings and travelled South. It was a long and boring journey. From time to time they passed through random villages. Shego usually hid her greenish skin tone under a wide and black hood to keep the people friendly. She has learned through the time spent with Kim that certain people turned aggressive when they realized that Shego was not a being of this realm.

They walked a long way. The full moon rose above them when they entered the rocky Kingdom of Karpathos. There were rumors of people in distress, so Kim pled her companion to go there and help those poor beings. Shego could not argue with Kim's secret weapon – puppy dog pout.

"We're here." Kim said when they stopped in the middle of the road.

The small board said: 'Welcome to Black Wings Waters*'. Kim looked at Shego who just smiled and walked pass the board and entered the city. They noticed small houses filled with smells of good food and laughs. It seemed peaceful. Soon they found a tavern where they hoped to rest for the night.

They opened the door and noticed few wooden tables by the walls. There were not many guests in. They took a sit in the darkest corner possible. They kept silent and glanced around. There was nothing suspicious. They did not notice when a young girl walked over to them.

"Hi. How can I help you? You must be new in town." She said with a bright smile. Kim and Shego shared a look.

"Em… yeah." Shego replied. "We're just passing by." She said.

"I see." Girl replied. "We have the best mead in the Kingdom. Would you like some?" She asked.

"Sure." Kim said with a smile. "And we would like to know whether you have a free room." She added.

"Yes, we do." Girl replied. "I'll bring you your drinks and get the keys." She offered and disappeared. Kim looked at Shego and noticed that her companion was a little bit anxious.

"What is it, Shego?" Kim asked.

"This girl… she's a little bit too cheerful in my opinion." Shego said as she kept on staring at her.

"Oh, come on. Just because you're such a grumpy doesn't mean that everyone must be the same." Kim said with a small smile.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Shego said as she looked back at Kim.

The girl brought two mugs of mead; a small key with six engraved on it and disappeared once again. Kim and Shego looked into their mugs and lifted them above the table. The mugs clinked and they drank silently. Shego noticed the same waitressing girl again, but this time in a company of two muscled men. Shego did not know what was wrong. The girl kept on smiling. She suddenly felt that the table shook. Shego looked in front of her and noticed that Kim fell on the table unconscious spilling the rest of her drink. Shego stood up. The men walked a little bit forward. Shego drew her sabre and was about to strike, but her sight became blurry. Shego felt dizziness overruling. Before she could have said something, she kissed the floor.

"Two Nordic birds in my cage. What a rarity." The annoying, female voice spoke up.

Shego's sight was getting better. She was awake. She was able to recognize that her body was sitting on the wooden chair. Her hands were tied up in the back. Her head was reeling. She finally opened her eyes wider and looked around. Kim was tied up on her right side, still unconscious. The room they were in was dark. It smelled like a cellar. Shego tried to catch the glimpse of a person who was speaking.

"I will have a real pleasure killing you." The voice continued. "Especially you!" Shego heard and noticed a tall, slender female jumping right in front of her. The woman dug her nails in Shego's cheek and smiled.

"Who are you?" Shego asked. She eyed the woman. She was dressed like a royalty. Her blonde hair was tied into a high bun. She had a small beauty spot just above her lips. If it would not be for the ice cold blue eyes Shego might have had considered her quite attractive.

"Me, my darling? I'm Countess Camille of the Leon." The woman said with an evil grin. "You can ask me whatever you want because there where I will send you this information will be useless. The oblivion." She answered an unasked question. Shego just frowned.

"As if. Why do you want to kill us, anyway?" Shego decided to take her time in talking to the woman. She needed Kim to wake up.

"Oh, for pleasure of course. What else do I have to do when I already have everything I need and want?" Camille said calmly as if her desires would be the most normal thing in the world.

"But why us?" Shego asked.

"Because you are just walking by. No one will look for you. And you… there is something special about you. I will find out what is it." The countess said. She grinned some more and suddenly faced the door which Shego just noticed on the right side, hidden in the darkness. "Take her!" She ordered. Two men entered the cellar and Shego was prepared to be taken away. But they did not. The men took Kim to the other room.

"No! Leave her out of this!" Shego yelled, but it did not help her. The countess followed her men and soon Shego was left alone with guilt. Why did they take Kim? She could not understand it.

Shego had no idea how long she was sitting in the dark cellar. She could have sworn it was hours. Suddenly the door on the left opened and Shego noticed the young waitress. She run over to Shego and looked into her emerald eyes.

"You must run, Miss." The girl spoke up as she tried to untie Shego.

"No!" Shego opposed and the girl stopped her doings. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without Kim. We came here to help you. We heard you needed help, but instead we are in need." Shego said bitterly. The girl lowered her head and kneeled in front of Shego.

"What you heard is true. The countess is killing the women of our village. She's very shrewd. I had no choice." The girl said.

"Why is she doing this?" Shego asked.

"No one knows. No one lives to tell." The girl said sadly.

"Live me in here. I'll deal with her my way. She'll regret everything." Shego said and felt the anger rising in her. "If she'll hurt my Princess she's already a dead meat." Shego vowed. The girl looked up and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Your companion must be very dear to you. Just don't trust anything you'll see. I hope you'll succeed." The girl added and left in hurry.

Just as the doors on the left were closed on the left by the girl the ones on the right were opened by the men. They brought Kim back in. She was half conscious. Shego looked at her. She was badly beaten. She tried to open her eyes.

"Kimmie!" Shego tried to get hero's attention. "Kimmie! Talk to me. What did this bitch do to you?" Shego asked.

"Tortured." Kim murmured. She seemed exhausted.

"Bitch." Shego said. Suddenly she recalled what the girl told her about believing her eyes. "Hey… it reminds me of how we met. It was almost the same situation. Do you remember?" Shego asked.

"Yeah…" Kim murmured. "But I guess the best people are met in captivity, right?" Kim asked and Shego's eyes immediately went completely wide.

"Wrong, bitch!" Shego growled. Kim's eyes were filled with shock as Shego ignited her hands.

The roped were burned to the ash. Shego stood up in front of a person that seemed to be Kim. She grabbed the redhead's throat and looked deeply into her eyes. They were not filled with love as they used to be.

"Where is Kim… Camille?" Shego growled. She punched her in the face and the redhead fell to the ground. Shego noticed how the red hair was changing into blonde.

"She might be alive… and it's Elizabeth." The countess said with evil smile.

"Bathory? Blood Countess? Well that's just too ironic." Shego said as she recalled that people of North referred to her as Bloody Goddess. She smiled as she powered up so now both her arms were aflame with green, plasmatic flame.

"You can't kill me." The countess said with a smile.

"Oh, we'll see about that. No one, I repeat – no one, take my Princess away from me!" Shego growled angrily. She fired up at the fallen countess. The screams of agony filled the cellar. Shego did not stop until the screams faded away. She extinguished her plasma and looked down at the pile of ashes. "Can't kill me my ass." Shego commented and walked over to the door on the right. She broke them in half.

There was another small room. No light was visible. Shego ignited her left hand and noticed Kim sitting on the chair in the middle. She was awaken but had a gag in her mouth. Shego ran over and cut it with her sharp talon. Kim took a deep breath.

"Shego! It's a shape shifter!" Kim said with scared voice.

"Duh, I noticed." Shego said and it hit her again what the waitress said. "Kimmie, how did we meet?" Kim was stunned by that question.

"I was running away and you let me stay in your cabin. Very pleasant memories." She said with a nasty minded smile. "Then we fought with Thor. And…" She stopped as she started to blush.

"Yeah, okay." Shego said and she smiled as well. "I just know that you're you." She added and probably blushed, but her green skin tone hid it as well as the darkness of the room. "Let's leave this place." Shego said as she gestured the cellar. They were about to go when Shego realized that she never saw the men who took Kim away.

"Oi!" They heard behind them.

"I so not in the mood…" Shego said as she turned around with her hands both ignited. She fired it up at the men without any question. They were turned into piles of ashes within seconds. "Now… I hope they have some un-poisoned mead, because it truly was good." Shego said and Kim smiled at it. She hugged her lover and kissed her passionately.

"I'm just glad you're here." Kim whispered and hugged even tighter.

They exited the cellar and noticed that they were kept in the basement of the tavern. As they exited the young waitress jumped at Shego and hugged her tightly. The rest of the people begun to clap their hands.

"Thank you." The girl spoke up. "How can we ever repay you?" She asked. Shego just looked at Kim and smiled.

"Ah, so not the drama." Shego mocked Kim. "But I'd really appreciate two mugs of your mead. It indeed is brilliant." She added with a smile. The girl gestured them to their table. As they walked through the tavern few people patted them on their backs. Everyone smiled but this time these were honest smiles of joy. They took their seats and everyone went back to their drinks. Shego looked out the window and noticed the moon. _Three days,_ she thought when she noticed that the moon has become smaller. When the waitress brought their drinks everybody raised a toast for Kim and Shego's bravery. Shego finally felt good. She did not have to hide her features anymore. Maybe South will not be as bad as she feared.

"So, where to next?" Shego finally asked when everybody let the women have their moment to talk.

"I see you decided to help people." Kim noticed.

"It's quite pleasurable." Shego agreed.

"What do you say about checking the rest of the Hungary? People say that there are many weird creatures that cause distress." Kim proposed.

Shego just smiled. They finished their drinks and decided to go upstairs to their room and finally rest after such exhausting adventure. Shego was just glad that Kim was there by her side. She did not care about her past, behavior and features. Kim was there just because she loved her. Shego looked once more into those green, loving orbs and kissed her love goodnight. She might have been a traitorous goddess, but for now she was an immortal hero accompanied by the immortal love of her life. It was good to have a motivation to exist. She would follow her to the edge of every realm. But for now she was just the happiest being in the Universe to be just able to rest by Kim's side. For whole eternity.

_A/N: I was quite bored between studying to one exam and another. I just hope you like it. Please do comment, review and criticize. _

_The name of the village was taken from combined titles of the Van Canto songs. I just can write forever as long as I have their songs in my ears :)_

_I decided to use the character of Elizabeth Bathory as I always liked her person. They never told us enough about her in the history class. Her cousin Stephan was the King of Poland. Fun fact :)_

_Thank you for your attention_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


End file.
